The production of LED semiconductor chips having a high coupling-out efficiency, that is to say a large ratio of the number of photons coupled out from the semiconductor chip to the number of photons generated in the semiconductor chip, generally requires costly production processes. An increase in the coupling-out efficiency for LEDs is therefore usually accompanied by an increase in the production costs.